Kumai Yurina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Atsugi, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Kids, Tanpopo #, Guardians 4, Mobekimasu, Cat's♥Eye 7, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT PROMOTION and part of Hello! Project as a member of Berryz Koubou. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kumai Yurina was born on August 3, 1993 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a two younger brothers. 2002 Kumai Yurina was one of the 15 winners of the 2002 Hello! Project Kids auditon. 2004 She was chosen as one of the members of Berryz Koubou. 2009 Kumai, Mitsui Aika, Sugaya Risako and Nakajima Saki were chosen to join a sub-group called Guardians 4. The group focused on songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. '' Kumai was put in the revival of Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Okai Chisato. She was chosen to promote the rock band ''Base Ball Bear's new album, "(WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP" in a TV commercial that features only her, this is her first time doing a solo CM. Some fans speculated that one of the reasons Kumai might have been chosen is for her surname: Kumai = Kuma = Bear, other rumours also saying that Base Ball Bear found out about Berryz Koubou by checking out their CD's in a music store where Berryz Koubou was next to them. She also left a comment on the official BBB site: "Love&POP contains many up-tempo songs, and the whole album conveys a lot of power. My favorites are "Stairway Generation" and "Umi ni Naritai pt2! I had these on loop. I'd definitely like to go to their concert as well." Base Ball Bear is a Japanese rock band under EMI Music Japan. Since two days ago when the CM appeared on YouTube, a record of over 12 million views and over 80 comments. The majority of users left comments like Kumai-chan is "kirei" and "kawaii" written in English and Japanese. 2010 For the first time during her time in Berryz Koubou, Kumai was given the center position for an A-side in the PV of Shining Power. It was also the first time she was the sole main vocalist for an A-side. 2011 Kumai, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game. Kumai played the lead role of high-school student 'Honda Chiemi'. 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Kumai Yurina, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. 2013 On April 26, Kumai appeared on the cover of the magazine Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. Profile Stats= *'Name': Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Yurina (ゆりな), Yuriine (ユリーネ), Kuma-san (くまさん), Kuma-chan (くまちゃん), Kumai-chan (熊井ちゃん), Kumaichō (くまいちょー), Yuri *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Atsugi, Kanagawa, Japan *'Height': 176cm (5'9) (180cm in heels) *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Green' (2005-present) **'Purple' (2007) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Red *'Current Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Berryz Koubou (2004-) **Guardians 4 (2009-2010) **Tanpopo# (2009-) **Bello! (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food: '''Matcha dessert, yakiniku, tart, *'Favorite Things:' Disney, monotone, magazines *'Hobbies:' Shopping, listening to music. *'Favorite English Word:' "Generation". *'Favorite Subject:Music,Physics,Math''' *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Natsu Matsuri" by Whiteberry. *'Current Favorite Song:' "Oh!" by Shoujo Jidai (Girls Generation). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura, collecting stickers, listening to music *'Special skill': Jump rope, unicycle *'Strong point': I don't really know, but my friends say, "You're bright and funny" *'Weak point': Natural airhead!? I can't get up in the mornings! *'Habit': Putting my hair behind my ears *'Favorite color': Light blue, white, orange, etc. I like black and brown clothes! *'Favorite flower': Hibiscus, baby's breath *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Bugs: bees, stink bug, praying mantis, horsefly. Birds: crows! *'Scared of': Monsters, fires, earthquakes *'Favorite movie': "Hotaru no Hoshi," "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Monsters, Inc." *'Favorite book': "Musume Monogatari," "Tottemo Minimoni," "Helen Keller" *'Favorite word': "HAPPY," "shiawase" (happiness), "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, sushi rolls, yakiniku *'Least favorite food': Green peas, tomatoes, mayonnaise *'Favorite song': "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi), "Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH" (ZYX), "First KISS" (Aa!) *'Charm point': My tall height... haha Discography Solo DVDs *2011.12.23 one day in autumn (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.18 Lily (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.10.05 brand new day (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella *Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai *Jiriri Kiteru *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Dschinghis Khan *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide / Rival *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy *Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Ai no Dangan *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic *Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian *School Days *PARTY TIME *Going On! H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE |-|Albums= ;Berryz Koubou *1st Chou Berryz *Dai 2 Seichouki *4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu *5(FIVE) *6th Otakebi Album *7 Berryz Times *Ai no Album 8 *Berryz Mansion 9 Kai ;Best Albums *Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 ;Mini Albums *Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ *3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Other DVDs *2010.11.XX Berryz Days 2 (with Shimizu Saki & Tokunaga Chinami) *2011.02.XX Berryz Days 3 (Sudou Maasa & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) (with Sudou Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.03.XX Berryz Days 4 (with Sugaya Risako) *2013.12.XX Kumai Yurina Birthday Event ~enjoy twenty summer~ (熊井友理奈バースデーイベント～enjoy twenty summer～) |-|Group Songs= *2006.07.05 Chu! Natsu Party (with Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2007.08.01 Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (with Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa) *2008.09.10 Baka ni Shinaide (with Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako) *2008.09.10 CLAP! (with Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2008.09.10 Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (with Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, and Sudo Maasa) *2010.03.31 Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (with Sudo Maasa) *2012.02.22 Shy boy (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.22 Renai Moyou (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Sugaya Risako) *2013.01.30 Otoko Mae (with Tsugunaga Momoko) |-|Concert= ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2007.08.29 Yurina (友理奈) *2009.07.27 FLOWERAGE *2010.12.17 KumaSpo! Digital Photobooks *2009.07.31 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Yurina version) *2010.08.17 Flowerage -Femme- *2010.05.14 Flowerage -Fille- *2011.03.01 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Yurina version) *2011.05.31 KumaSpo! -DIVE!!- (クマスポ！-DIVE!!-) *2011.06.29 KumaSpo! -RUN!!- (クマスポ！-RUN!!-) *2011.07.27 KumaSpo! -SWIM!!- (クマスポ！-SWIM!!-) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Yurina version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2008.09.20 Photo Tecnic Digital *2011.09.03 GooBike *2013.04.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.433 *2013.09.12 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.451 Featured on the cover *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (with Saki Shimizu & Chinami Tokunaga) *2011.11.29 Mac People (with Airi Suzuki) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand No.142 (with Saki Shimizu & Risako Sugaya) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Sugaya Risako) *2014.01.27 Big Comic Spirits (with Yokoyama Rurika) Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Honda Chiemi) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Drama *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Theater *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Olga and Rene) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2012– BZS1422 Commercials *2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) *2009 Base Ball Bear's (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP? Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::No matter what time of the day it is, we always say "Ohayou Gozaimasu" (good morning). It was difficult getting used to this. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::Saitama Super Arena event; we were the youngest artists ever to appear at this venue. :3. What are your goals?: ::I want more recognition and want the group to become idols that everybody loves. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I will be 66. I hope I am healthy and still young! Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩) by Morning Musume *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) by Tanpopo *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya 2nd Event (2008.09.12) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック浮かれモード) by Fujimoto Miki 3rd Event (2009.04.25) *Anshinkan (安心感) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.13) *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよBOYFRIEND) by Berryz Koubou *Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色と) by Morning Musume *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Itsuka Dokoka de. (いつかどこかで) by Guardians 4 *CLAP! by Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina Rankings *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member/001-.html *She ranked 1st in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" poll. http://chisatointelligenceagency.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/lib396789.jpg%7CSource Trivia *Has a dog named "Mint". *She is the tallest girl in all of Hello! Project. *Her favorite artists are ayaka, Crystal Kay, UNJASH and Sakurazuka Yakkun. *The Berryz Koubou member she is closest to is Sudo Maasa. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz memeber was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *She has gotten solo lines in every Berryz Koubou single except for Dschinghis Khan. *She claimed that her own name is a bit difficult to say. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Koi wo Shichaimashita! by Tanpopo. *She sometimes get to keep the change when it's 30 yen or so. And when her grandfather comes to visit, he sometimes give her 10 thousand. *In one of Berryz Koubou's DVD magazines, Kumai has claimed she wants to visit the country Belize. Also, Sugaya Risako said "I often share a hotel room with Kumai-chan. She sets an alarm clock, which rings really loud. Even though it is ringing really loud, she doesn't wake up at all. She always turns it to the maximum volume". *Natsuyaki Miyabi says Kumai's new nickname should be "tissues". *She has claimed that all the dance lessons they took (before they debuted with their first single "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai") were the hardest things in her life. *She said that is important to keep the memories of past time with, for example, an album. To her, that and her family and friends are all precious. *Since she likes fireworks, she wants to make a firework with the words "Berryz Koubou". *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is Kinakomochi. *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about fashion. *Says she'd like to release a fourth photobook, and that she’d like to try on different kinds of clothes. *She admires pretty girls who, curiously, don’t have much make-up on, like Nose Karina and Hasegawa Jun. *She'd like to try out being a fashion model, and she also aims to become a cool woman. *Tanaka Reina once said that if she could be any Hello! Project member she would be Yurina, because she "Would like to see everyone from a higher line of sight.". *Said she can't live without her dog Mint, because she soothes her everyday. *She saved a fan letter that was sent to her in 2005 from Sashihara Rino. *She is rumored to be currently attending Kokushikan University, if the rumor is confirmed true, she would be the 2nd Berryz member to go to university (she would also currently be in her second year, since the rumor surfaced in April of 2012). *One of Kumai's university classmates posted a picture of her (or a look-a-like) with other classmates on Twitter (the same classmate tweeted earlier "I have an idol classmate: Kumai Yurina of Berryz Koubou"). *Her favorite song from Berryz Koubou's 8th album is "Because Happiness". *Sudo Maasa said that she's an airhead. *When she was asked which smile of all Hello! Project members she likes the most she answered it would be either Yajima Maimi or Sudo Maasa. Gallery Imaghdhshwhdjdje.jpg|Kumai Yurina, May 2013 Kumaifankora.jpg|Kumai Yurina, July 2010 Kumai_Yurina_30504.jpg|Kumai Yurina, January 2010 Kumai_Yurina_26079.jpg|Kumai Yurina, August 2009 Berryz_yurina_official_20080312.jpg|Kumai Yurina, March 2008 Berryz_yurina_official_20071030.jpg|Kumai Yurina, November 2007 Berryz_yurina_official_20070705.jpg|Kumai Yurina, August 2007 Berryz_yurina_official_20070610.jpg|Kumai Yurina, June 2007 10017171679_s.jpg|Kumai Yurina, December 2006 Kumaiyurina_join.jpg|Kumai Yurina, 2002 imagehdjdfmdn.jpg imagesheubfkemdmoo.jpg imagehdhejbfkei.jpg imagedhdsjwkkdbdo.jpg External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog fr:Yurina Kumaics:Kumai Yurinaes:Kumai Yurina Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Guardians 4 Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type B Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:1993 births Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Kumai Yurina Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Red Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Kumai Yurina Category:Kumai Yurina DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station